Antoine Masked-Eye
Antoine Masked-Eye, '''or simply '''Anthony, is an assassin, thief and spy that appears during the events of Ancient Legends: New Beginnings - and starts off in Ancient Legends: Part V, although he makes bigger appearances in Ancient Legends: Moon Labe. Early LifeCategory:Characters Antoine was born in the rookeries (slums) of Daggerfall to a poor mother and father, with no siblings as his family couldn't afford taking care of any other children. His father taught him how to forge small weapons and pieces of armor, while his mother taught him the art of making cloth apparel. Antoine, however, did not interest himself in any of the two opportunities given to him, and so was not very good at either - much to the disappointment of his parents. When he was in his early teens, his mother and father died in an unexplainable fire that scorched his house and only family. Such, Antoine was left to die on the streets until one day, he was taken in by Marcus Masked-Eye - leader of the Masked-Eyes. Antoine soon became acquainted with his siblings: meeting Jack Masked-Eye and others. Although he disliked the lot of them, he could still put up with his brothers and sisters. He was taught how to steal, pickpocket, kill, use swords and bows, etc. Although he showed more promise as a thief, he was still recognized as a capable assassin by his siblings. Later, for unknown reasons yet to be revealed in the New Beginnings RP, he left the family, and dislikes them - it is also revealed early in Part V that he's looking for 'an omnipotent wish-granting device' - and is hunted down by a particular group. Personality Antoine is seen as a somewhat rude and impolite individual, proven by his first approach at his 'savior' in Falkreath. He also does not show much compassion - not showing any sign of it when he heard of La'Ira's past. He has a laid back and cold attitude, and is through and through a thief and an assassin. He also grealy dislikes The Ghost-Wolves and their Matriarch, better seen in Moon Labe and Warlord's Rebirth. He, as most of his family, shares the same opinion on things like honor: seeing it as a limitation to utilize his full potential in battle. He greatly enjoys magic and both the art of wielding a sword, so he mostly combines the two, being a spellsword. He utilizes magic as a means to an end - a tool at his disposal that aids him in slaying his enemies. Antoine was indoctrinated by the ideals of his family The Masked-Eyes, and such, shares the same opinion on concepts like honor. However, he does not see murdering people as much as a crime as they do - but he still refrains and is disgusted by murdering innocents and civilians. Weapons and Gear Antoine is clad in an overall dark, hooded armor, which allows him to perform agile feats like freerunning, climbing, sprinting, and the ability to dodge many times during battle. He utilizes two ebony swords, throwing daggers, daggers, offensive magic spells. As seen in the image, he is clad in a fitting armor for a thief or an assassin - and mostly brands a bandana, to conceal his identity. His armor also has the crest of the Masked-Eyes on it. He also wears a ring, that grants him a resistance to all magic. Abilities Antoine is a dangerous assassin - able to remain unseen in the most absurd situations. If he doesn't kill stealthily, however, he can be an elegant swordsman - preferring dodges and parries instead of blocks. He has increased reflexes, up to the point he could be considered inhuman or an oddity. He is able to fight with almost any one handed weapon - and dual wield multiple of them - yet, he prefers to utilize a combination of a sword and a spell over dual wielding. He is capable of changing between these two fighting styles in the blink of an eye. He also has a spell that temporarily blinds anyone for ten to twenty seconds. How he got this spell and through what means remains unknown. Appearances * Ancient Legends: New Beginnings * Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth * Ancient Legends: Molon Labe Trivia * Antoine Masked-Eye was named after Antoine Gascoigne - an alternative Antoine in the Age of Industry canon. * Antoine makes an appearance in a Warlord's Rebirth - the first Ancient Legends RP, and the follow-up Moon Labe. Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords Category:Spies